Linear low density polyethylenes (LLDPE) exhibit desirable properties in many applications, particularly in film products. More particularly, film grade linear low density polyethylenes are characterized by improved toughness in comparison to low density polyethylenes produced by either the well known autoclave or tubular processes. However, the clarity of the gas phase film grade linear low density polyethylenes (LLDPE) is poor. This is a disadvantage since, for many packaging applications, it is desirable that the film have properties of both clarity and toughness. Many attempts have been made heretofore to improve the optical properties of LLDPE, for example, by blending with LDPE.